


Haunted House AF

by spelaeus



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, ha, im funny, this is so out of character it might as well be throam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelaeus/pseuds/spelaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer drags Ryan to a haunted house. Shit happens, as things usually do with these assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan couldn’t believe his friend had dragged him to a haunted house. He folded his arms in protest as Spencer pulled into the parking lot for the attraction, and he glanced back at Ryan and laughed. He glared in response, which only made Spencer laugh more. 

“Come on Ryan, it’s not that bad.” He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and practically jumping out of the car. Ryan begrudgingly opened his car door and stepped outside, his boots clicking on the gravel. 

“It is that bad. Just you wait and see,” Ryan muttered, but he shoved his hands in the pockets of his long coat and followed Spencer out of the parking lot anyway. He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t simply hate haunted houses for the sake of being his usual emo self. He was terrified of them. As much as he loved scary movies (the good ones, anyway), haunted houses were usually based on surprising fear, with jump scares and almost no actual creepiness or eeriness other than the occasional fake cobweb for the least sturdy atmosphere it could possibly possess.

The haunted house itself was split into different portions, each offering a separate tour and attraction. They were separated by level of fear, the first one being for little kids and the last one that only toured at midnight or later, which is obviously not for the faint of heart. Ryan glanced at his watch, which blared “1:25” at him. The moon had given up on them, already beginning to set behind low-hanging foggy autumn clouds. Dim light from the moon embraced the parking lot, but it lit the haunted house in an eery fashion. Ryan shuddered, pulling his long coat tighter around him and popping the collar up. He followed Spencer still, arriving at the door to the haunted house. 

A grim looking actor dressed as a butler opened the door for them, and Spencer pulled a face at him as Ryan simply watched him warily as he walked past him. The door heavily shut behind them, and Spencer was practically bouncing, he was so excited. A woman dressed as a pale maid walked up to them and silently escorted them to the beginning of the long winding hallway that began what they called the “Midnight Tour”. It wasn’t much of a tour, as nobody guided them through the house, but they still called it that, probably because it sounded spooky.

The first portion of the tour was tolerable, not much scary stuff besides eery paintings of wealthy looking people, and other cliches like that. But just as Ryan thought that he would be able to actually tolerate the tour, an actor jumped out of a closet at them. Ryan screamed, not expecting it, and instinctively swung his arm as hard as he could. He felt the punch land, and it immediately dawned on him what had just happened. 

“Oh shit dude, are you okay?” He muttered, taking out his phone for a flashlight as the actor crumpled to the ground, holding his jaw where Ryan had struck. The actor was in clown makeup, and Ryan noticed that a bit of white and red makeup had come off on his knuckles from the punch. The kneeling guy nodded his head slowly, but immediately hissed from the pain that caused his neck and jaw.

“I’m good. Happens all the time. Not that hard, usually, though.” The actor groaned, rubbing his jaw tenderly. Ryan grimaced, noticing that the actor’s nose had started bleeding.

“Do you guys have like an infirmary? Or a first aid kit?” Ryan asked sheepishly, helping the actor up. Spencer stood a couple feet away, his arms crossed, trying to hold in a chuckle. The actor motioned for them to follow him, and he led them out a seemingly random door in the creepy hallway. Inside was a well lit room with white walls and a tiled floor. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the small room, the actor motioned to a little red box on a marble counter in the adjacent corner. Ryan hurriedly flipped the top off the box and dug around. He pulled out some cotton and put a dab of water on it, and approached the actor.

“Here, let’s take care of your bloody nose first.” He sighed, reluctantly dabbing at the blood that was now gushing from the actor’s nose. The actor smiled thankfully, although smiling that wide must have hurt his jaw quite a bit. Once the blood was cleaned up for the most part, Ryan threw the bloodstained cotton into the garbage bin and started to inspect the actor’s jaw.

“I’m no doctor but I don’t think it’s broken or anything..” Ryan muttered, tenderly prodding the area that his fist had come into contact with. The actor rubbed the back of his neck, smirking at Ryan’s concern.

“I’ll be fine,” he chuckled, “I’m Brendon, by the way.”

Ryan smiled in response, holding out his gloved hand for Brendon to shake.

“I’m Ryan.” he replied, a grin spreading on his face as Brendon shook his hand warmly. From the doorway came a polite cough, and Ryan turned to face Spencer.

“Do you want to get on with this?” Spencer asked, gesturing behind him to the still eerily lit hallway. Ryan’s face fell, glancing out into the dimly lit hall with the cracked windows and spooky portraits.

“I’d honestly rather not.” Ryan admitted, brushing himself off and picking a bit of lint off his sleeve in one fluid motion. Spencer chuckled, and glanced behind Ryan at Brendon. 

“Where else do you want to go?” Spencer asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Ryan shrugged in response, glancing between Spencer and Brendon, gradually coming to terms with how awkward the situation was. Ryan turned to Brendon, his eyes wide with sudden confidence.

“When does your shift end? You wanna come with? We’re just gonna probably cruise and smoke and all that shit.” He offered, and Brendon smiled a gorgeous delightful smile.

“My shift actually was supposed to end right after that next run, but if you guys are leaving early that means I can too.” Brendon replied, standing up and straightening his back, a hand tenderly hovering over his jaw. Ryan smiled in response, and turned to Spencer, who silently nodded, giving approval that Brendon could tag along.

 


	2. Shit Actually Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this chapter is, Logan doesn't know how weed works so he wrote about it as little as possible! And this was actually the first fic I ever wrote with sexy times, especially semi-noncon sexy times (I've written loads since) so it all sounds SO AWFUL AND AWKWARD IM SO SORRY

 

Together the trio walked out of the haunted house after Brendon had taken off his makeup, and Brendon and Ryan slipped into the backseat together as Spencer sat down in the driver’s seat. He started the ignition and started driving out, and headed to the freeway, as that was the safest place to smoke. Whipping out two cigarettes, Ryan handed one to Brendon and pulled out his lighter. He lit Brendon’s, and then his own, and smirked at the other boy. Brendon raised his eyebrow and pulled a small plastic bag containing a leafy green substance from his pocket. Ryan bit his lip, and glanced at Spencer. Spencer, who was watching in the review mirror, shrugged, meaning he didn’t care what the hell they smoked. Brendon smiled and pulled some papers out of his pocket and rolled some up.

 

After about an hour of driving around and getting ridiculously high, Ryan declared that he was hungry, so Spencer sighed and drove to the nearest convenience store. Ryan and Brendon hopped out of the car, telling Spencer they’d be back in five minutes. As Ryan was about to enter the store, Brendon pulled him aside by his wrist and led him to a brick wall behind the store. Ryan obliged, albeit slightly confused. 

Brendon pushed Ryan against the wall and pressed their lips together, their bodies clumsily colliding. It surprised Ryan, but he was too high and full of ecstasy to care. He grabbed Brendon, pulling him endlessly closer to him, their bodies slammed together as Ryan rubbed against the wall. Brendon slid his tongue into Ryan’s mouth as Ryan grasped at Brendon’s hair. Brendon pushed his body to Ryan’s even more, their pelvises slamming into each other. Ryan’s hands wandered, one hand remaining to grasp Brendon’s hair as the other slid down to Brendon’s waist, pulling their crotches even closer together. The contact sent chills through Ryan’s body, his mind and body screaming for more. Ignoring the temptation, Ryan pulled back for a moment and looked into Brendon’s eyes.

“Don’t you think this is a little sudden?” He panted, the buzz dimming and his common sense returning. Brendon smirked and shrugged.

“We’re high, we’re out, you’re obviously into me. Why does it matter?”

“We just met.” Ryan scoffed, pushing Brendon off of him, despite not really wanting to. Brendon’s smirk turned into a sneer and he shoved Ryan back into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Brendon once more pressed themselves together, and Ryan desperately tried to regain his breath through Brendon’s lips.

Ryan suddenly had a realization of how much bigger Brendon was than him. He felt dwarfed, especially while being so easily overpowered. He started to feel sick as Brendon continued to induce contact between their bodies. Ryan trembled under Brendon’s grip, and Brendon continued to push Ryan into the wall, to the point where his bones felt like they would shatter at any moment. Between a rock and a hard place, quite literally.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Brendon chuckled, one of his hands traveling down to his pants zipper. Ryan’s queasiness doubled as he realized what was happening. Though he was mostly disgusted because he was pretty sure he wanted it. And he wanted it just the way it was happening. Looking anywhere but Brendon’s eyes, Ryan shakily dropped to his knees as Brendon smirked down at him and pulled out his member.

The rancid but grossly inviting smell overcame Ryan, and it fed into both his nausea and lust. He put one hand around the object in front of him, and warily began to stroke it. Brendon let out a snort and thrust forward slightly, making Ryan remove his hand and partially open his lips.

“Good.” Brendon muttered, moving forward once more and shoving his cock into Ryan’s mouth. Deciding to obey, Ryan began to work his tongue and lips as best he could. Brendon placed his hands on the sides of Ryan’s head to help direct him, Ryan’s still pressed against the wall. Brendon thrusted continuously, as Ryan was incapable of moving back and forth.

A few minutes of what seemed like a few hours to Ryan passed, and Brendon pressed onward, hissing “Good boy.” under his breath every time Ryan allowed him to inch closer and closer to the back of his throat. Brendon hit Ryan’s gag reflex a few times, but Brendon didn’t stop when Ryan tried to gag around his shaft. Realizing quite how large Brendon’s cock was, Ryan prayed that he wouldn’t reach too far down his throat. Feeling Brendon flex and tense up in his mouth, Ryan prepared for what was going to happen. A warm liquid flushed into his mouth that flowed into and dripped down his throat, the quantity surprising Ryan. He badly wanted to spit but a lusting part of him wanted to make Brendon want him even more, and he didn’t even shudder as he swallowed the remaining part of the load in his mouth.

Hearing footsteps, Ryan shoved Brendon away from him and stood up, wiping his moist mouth off. Brendon stuffed his softening cock back in his pants as Ryan peeked out to see Spencer going into the store. He must’ve gotten tired of waiting for the two, and Ryan took a step back to where Brendon was zipping up his fly. Not acknowledging the fact that he should be furious at Brendon, he whispered under his breath, “It’s Spencer. He’s looking for us”. Brendon gave a quick nod, to which Ryan couldn’t help but smile. Brendon put a firm hand on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan quaked under his grasp as Brendon kissed him once more. But it was different this time, it was tender. An apology. Ryan smiled into the kiss, adoring how Brendon was acting. He was disgusted by his adoration but he no longer cared. He didn’t know what to want anymore.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ryan glanced at the closing automatic doors of the store, and once he was sure Spencer was out of sight of the parking lot he grabbed Brendon’s arm and dashed to the car.

Yanking the door open and shoving Brendon inside the car, —which reeked of weed— Ryan hopped into the seat next to Brendon. His heart ached and his cock throbbed, still not being satisfied either sexually or (dare he even think) romantically. However, one of those problems was immediately solved as Ryan felt Brendon’s callused yet soft hand brush against his own. Shrinking away, Ryan sneered at Brendon.

“I’m not gonna hold your hand just because you raped me.” He scoffed angrily, though not nearly as angry as his tone led on. Is it rape if he enjoyed it? If he wanted it? If he’s wanted it since he was cleaning blood off Brendon’s face? He didn’t know anymore, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t about to be the toy of this man, let alone the lover. Brendon’s confident smile sunk slightly, but his hand remained firmly on top of Ryan’s.

“It’s not usually like that. That was my first time being a top, you see.” Brendon smiled. Ryan’s face twisted with even more disgust.

“You’ve done that before? Or even worse, you’ve received that? You’ve been in my shoes in that situation?” Ryan yanked his hand away, not believing what he was hearing. Brendon shrugged like fucking guys was just a hobby, as if having a cock shoved in your mouth is a privilege that he had the courtesy to let Ryan in on. Ryan, of course, agreed with these hypothetical thoughts, but he didn’t dare utter that out loud. He wouldn’t let Brendon win. He’d let Brendon want him until it hurt his very being. A punishment for assumptions. A punishment for apologizing with the kiss, for touching his hand, for acting as if anything but sex would come from this.

 

Turning around, Ryan saw Spencer coming out of the store and walking towards the car, and Brendon followed his gaze to see the same. His hand slipped away from Ryan’s, and his smirk melted into pursed lips. The adrenaline was wearing down in both the boys, and as Spencer opened the door to the car and noticed them in the back, Ryan forced a smile.

“Where have you been, Spence?” He asked, using all his willpower to not glance at Brendon. Spencer frowned, sensing something amiss, but he then shrugged and turned back around to the steering wheel. Brendon held in a laugh, his response not matching the suspense and uncertainty in the air. Spencer started the car, and turned back around.

“Where to, gang?” He asked, noticing that the two were done smoking. Ryan shrugged, and took a sideways glance at Brendon.

“We could hang out at my place.” He offered, biting his lip. A smug grin broke out on Brendon’s face as Spencer nodded and turned back around. 


End file.
